


Who Ever Loved, That Loved Not At First Sight?

by BossPotato01



Category: Hamlet - Shakespeare, Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare
Genre: Anal Sex, Carnaval, Depression, F/M, Gay Sex, Inferiority Complex, M/M, Multi, Present Day AU, Riding, Rope Bondage, Sex, Smut, alcohol use, it's only like two sentences, mentioned suicidal thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:01:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25858591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BossPotato01/pseuds/BossPotato01
Summary: Hamlet goes on vacation in Italy. There, he meets a young man by the name of Romeo Montague. Neither of them knows just how much they need each other.(Set in present-day)
Relationships: Benvolio/Juliet Capulet (minor), Hamlet/Romeo Montague
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Who Ever Loved, That Loved Not At First Sight?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Riveroot_Nightshade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riveroot_Nightshade/gifts).



> Hey ya'll, hope you're staying safe and clean! Enjoy a fic I was struck by random inspiration for two hours ago.
> 
> (And to my GF- I thought you might like this- you're inspiration, after all)

Those were warm springs. Italy was so different from Denmark- and that, Hamlet decided, was what made it special. Rome was a wonderful place- especially to someone with as much wealth in his pockets as the Prince of Denmark had.

Hamlet's father had insisted he go on a vacation- the old king claiming for education, but it was clear that he was really just hoping to cure the prince of his depression. Hamlet rolled his eyes at the very concept. He wasn't... he wasn't depressed. No, he couldn't be. He was going to be king one day, he was supposed to be better than that! And yet, day after day, he found himself so bored. Numbly staring out the window, and always so tired yet unable to sleep, and never truly hungry.

Maybe Carnevale would wake him up, he thought. Maybe it really would rouse him from this funk. So many maybe's. And sure, there were plenty of distractions from his own head. The clubs were nice, he reckoned. Father didn't usually like him drinking or partying like this, so perhaps he could obtain the guilty pleasure from that.

He climbed from his limousine at the doors to the club, paying the driver handsomely for his silence. It wouldn't be very good if his father- or the media, for that matter- knew he was going to some random party in Rome. No- he didn't want that image. And yet, as soon as he was inside, his worries seemed to go up in smoke. There was so much light, sound, and color- nothing like the cold empty halls at home.

It was wonderful. He drank, he was flirted with by plenty of men and women, and he danced. He spun like a shadow in the corner of your sight, his dark hair and clothes adding to the appeal and mystery that came with watching him dance.

_________________________________

Romeo Montague was entranced. He was fixated on the man- perhaps his age, or a couple of years older- who danced like an angel amidst the drunk, sweaty bodies. Romeo finished his drink quickly. "You gonna go ask tall dark and handsome over there for his number or what?" teased Mercutio, winking.

"Shut up, I'm not here for numbers."

Romeo's cousin, Benvolio, who had been busy trying to get his hand up the skirt of some redhead, glanced over. "Oh come on, Romeo, we've both seen you undressing him with your eyes for the last, like, 15 minutes. If you don't go ask him out, Mercutio's gonna beat you to the punch."

Mercutio laughed, looking back over to the dancer. "Nah, can't say he's my type. But you, on the other hand, Benny-"

Benvolio chuckled, sliding another round of shot glasses over to the other two. "Sorry freindo, I'm trying to get with that girl Juliet. If you're not in the mood for him though, I bet if we asked, Romeo, she'd let us share her-"

Romeo sighed, taking his own shot and stealing Benvolio's. "Fine. If I go talk to him, will you two stop teasing?"

The two exchanged looks. "Depends on whether or not you get in his pants," Benvolio said, his grin bright. "50 euros says you can't."

Romeo sighed, rolling his eyes and glancing back at the dark-haired man for a moment. "Deal," he said, sliding his fingers through his dark blonde hair. The tips were still silver from when he dyed it on a dare a few months back, but he was confident he looked nice.

Time to go talk to the stranger. God, he needed to get his number. Sure, he could financially afford the loss of the bet, but his ego? No. He had to. Ever since Rosaline Capulet had cheated on him, he had felt so... insignificant. Inferior. Just... bad. Oh, how Romeo hoped the stranger would like him. Please, please let him like him. 

_______________________________________________

There was a tap on Hamlet's shoulder, snapping him from the spell he was under. A shorter, well-built blonde stood there, a clear veil of nervousness surrounding his attractive smile. "Hey! Uhm, I was wondering... could I buy you a drink? You're an incredible dancer, by the way- not that I've been watching you- well, that's a lie- but it wasn't to be creepy or anything, I swear-" his voice was lost in the noise of the crowd.

Hamlet sighed. The man was pretty and seemed well-intentioned and moderately wealthy. Maybe it was worth a shot. He nodded, allowing the blonde to lead him to the bar, where there was far less noise. They ordered their drinks, taking seats next to one another. "Gosh, it was loud out there. I'm Romeo Montague," he introduced himself, smiling.

"Hamlet."

"Do I get your last name, Hamlet?"

"Not until we're closer," Hamlet said in a low voice, causing the other the blush. It was fun, really. The conversation seemed to come easy. Of course, Hamlet wouldn't tell him that he was a prince- but they could easily relate to many things. Difficult parents, pushy friends, folks who just plain homophobic. Well, Romeo explained that he was Bi; Hamlet admitting he had never given much thought to his exact labels.

It was sweet- and as the night trailed on, he felt... better. A little less empty, somehow. Oh, it would never be gone, perhaps, but Romeo... Romeo made him feel good. "Forgive me if this is forward," Hamlet said, stricken suddenly with an idea. "But would you like to come back to my hotel?"

Romeo blushed deeply. "Oh, I'd love to! I'm going to tell my friends I'm leaving, and I'll see you outside the doors in five?" before Hamlet could agree, the man was running back to a group of others.

Hamlet called the driver for transport to the hotel, and then checked his messages.

My main boy Horatio: so man, you having a good time?

Hamlet chuckled. He was, truly, having a good time. And maybe it would get better...

He didn't respond to the text. He didn't want to start a conversation right now, he was busy with Romeo- and Horatio was used to his long-awaited responses by now anyway.

The car pulled up a moment before Romeo bounded out. Some comment was made about the car- Hamlet didn't quite hear it, he was far too lost in the blonde's eyes. They were grey like a stormy sky, so filled with hope and life. It was thrilling.

Romeo seemed to notice the intensity, the hint of lust within Hamlet's eyes. And though neither of them could be quite sure who began the kiss, suddenly they were both filled with intensity. Hamlet slid to straddle Romeo's lap, allowing the blonde's tongue to explore his mouth.

"You sure know what you're doing," Hamlet teased, leaving hickeys along Romeo's neck. Romeo moaned softly. "A good thing too, I can't say I have a whole lot of experience. This will be... fun."

They pulled apart for the walk through the lobby when they made it to the 5-star hotel, but as soon as they were alone in the elevator, Romeo was pinning him against the wall, grinding against him. "You got any kinks, Hamlet?" Romeo asked a little breathlessly, his cock growing nearly painfully hard in his skinny jeans.

"Not sure," Hamlet grinned, palming the other's crotch. "Why don't you help me figure that out?"

Romeo seemed to like that answer. As soon as the door to the rooms was unlocked and reclosed and they made it to the bedroom, Romeo pushed Hamlet onto the large bed.

"I- umm." Hamlet bit his lip, seeing Romeo pull off his belt. "Are you tying me down?"

"Maybe~" Romeo climbed onto the bed and hovered over Hamlet.

"I... I have a rope, if you'd prefer that..." Hamlet said awkwardly. No, it wasn't something he had as assurance when nights felt bad. No, he hadn't thought about using it to escape this world. Of course not.

Romeo nodded, and Hamlet got up, grabbed the rope, and returned to the previous position.

"How about we get rid of your pesky shirt?" Romeo slid his hands under Hamlet's top, pulling it off.

Hamlet's chest rose and fell like the tide, anticipating Romeo's next move. The blonde laid on his torso and took the rope to tie the prince's wrists to the headboard.

Hamlet was a passionate lover, he loved to touch, to feel, to embrace his partners. This was new to him, and new was sometimes scary.

"W-wait." Hamlet stuttered.

"Yes, Ham..?" Romeo paused, sitting up so he could look at Hamlet directly.

"Can we establish a sort of safety system?" Hamlet asked.

"Of course, of course, if you need it," Romeo said, smiling happily.

Hamlet nodded, "I do need it, very much, Romeo... traffic light system?"

"Okay, sounds perfect." Romeo put a finger around Hamlet's trousers, looking up at the other for permission.

Hamlet nodded. "You can take them off."

Romeo smiled, eagerly pulling the trousers down, and tossing them on the floor. He lightly palmed Hamlet's boxers with a small push of the hand. Hamlet bucked up slightly already pulling on his restraints.

Romeo clung onto the waistband of Hamlet's boxers, pulling them down teasingly slow. Hamlet whined pathetically, frustrated by his lover's actions. Romeo soon ripped off the boxers and sat on Hamlet's thighs to leave his length exposed to the air.

He started to take off his own clothing, tossing them to the side until he was only in his own boxers.

Hamlet was half hard, staring at the bulge in Romeo boxers. "Ro~"

"Yes, Hamlet ~?" Romeo sat on Hamlet's torso and trailed his fingers on the light side's chest.

"What are you going to do to me?" He whimpered.

"Hmm~ how 'bout you let me ride you. I'll do all the work for you." Romeo ground on the dark-haired man' s chest, rolling his hips in a circular motion.

Hamlets dicked twitched in interest, "y-yes green. Romeo, please ride me."

"You want lube or can I go in dry? ~" Romeo started to peel off his own boxers.

"Lube, please not dry, never dry," Hamlet whined.

"kay, Ham." Romeo reached into a drawer in the bedside table and found a condom and a small tube of lube, squirting some into his hand with it and grasping onto Hamlet's length, slowly coating it after he put the condom on the prince.

Hamlet hissed at the cold wetness, relaxing when Romeo's jerking warmed it up.

Romeo let go and wiped his hand on the sheet. "You good, Hamlet?"

Hamlet nodded, fully hard and aching to be inside Romeo. "Yes Ro~"

Romeo lifted himself up and positioned above Hamlet's throbbing length, pushing down on the tip, but he moved no further.

"H-ah," Hamlet squirmed as he felt Romeo tight around him. He pulled on the ropes again, instinctively wanting to reach for Romeo.

"Want me to undo the ropes?" Romeo bit on his bottom lip as he adjusted to the tip.

Hamlet shook his head, "Still green."

Romeo pushed himself further down onto Hamlet's cock, soon his ass touching Hamlet's hips as he sat on the prince's length.

Hamlet moaned loudly." Oh, Romeo~ feels good." He tried to buck up.

"Ah- Hamlet!" Romeo groaned when Hamlet's hips thrust up. Romeo slid himself along the length at a slow, firm pace.

Hamlet breathed heavily, moaning every now and then. Sweat dripping from his brow. Romeo's pace wasn't like any time before, the firm and the slow moment felt more like making love, which only made him want to touch him more.

Romeo gripped at Hamlet's chest, picking up the pace. He bit his lip to hold in any sounds that might escape.

Hamlet grunted, and his toes curled, "Kiss me, please Romeo! I need you! Ah-"

Romeo leaned down to connect his lips with Hamlet's, any sound he tried to contain finally left him against the prince's lips. He sped up his pace as fast as he could at the angle.

Hamlet moaned every time his balls met Romeo's ass. He started to whimper from the lack of his lover in his hands but it could easily be mistaken for a good kind of whimper.

Romeo's cock would drip pre-cum as he rubbed it against Hamlet's skin, pulling away from the kiss to breathe and slam himself hard on Hamlet's length.

Hamlet started to pull on his bonds harder, not caring if it hurt, he wanted so badly to break free "Red. Red! Romeo, I need to hold you now!"

"Okay, Ham. Hold on a sec-" Romeo leaned over to untie the rope, having to slow down his pace slightly as he tossed it somewhere else in the room and sat back up.

"I'm sorry," Hamlet apologized, unable to look at Romeo.

Romeo leaned back down for a moment, capturing the Prince's lips in a deep kiss. "Don't worry about it. I was helping you explore a kink, remember? I want to make this fun for you, so I'm glad you told me."

Hamlet instantly grabbed Romeo revealing in the feeling of him in his hands, starved of touch, he moaned for more. Romeo put his hands on Hamlet for support, rolling his hips as he pushed himself to move at different angles to try to find his own prostate. Hamlet bucked up at just the right time to hit Romeo prostrate hard and dead-on.

"AHH~ Fuck, Hamlet~!" Romeo screamed out a moan, clawing at Hamlet's chest with his blunt nails.

Hamlet leaked into Romeo a little when his lover squeezed around his big dick, he repeated his actions rubbing Romeo' prostrate again and again, needy to cum in Romeo. "Romeo, close~." He panted.

Romeo could only respond with strangled moans and gasps, high on pleasure as his prostate and hole were abused. He tangled his fingers through Hamlet's hair to pull him close.

Hamlet went wherever Romeo wanted him to go, fucking into Romeo with all his passion, gasping as he came.

Romeo arched his back, releasing over their chests and slowly bounced through the orgasm as he came down from his high.

"Never do that again, never tie me down, I can't not touch you, Ro," Hamlet panted holding on his lover with his face buried between the blonde's pecs.

"Oh, so there's going to be an again?" Said Romeo hopefully. Did hamlet like him that much?

"If you'll allow it, there can be infinite again's," murmured Hamlet, whining as Romeo pulled out and flopped next to him, cuddling close.

"I'd love that."

It was fantastic. Like they had been made for one another.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if any of ya'll are interested in an expansion if this- I'm willing if there's any demand.


End file.
